Existing spinal implant systems employ various instrumentations to secure, adjust and remove the self-limiting set screws to a bone screw or a hook. Tools such as set screw holders, break-off screw drivers, and set screw removal screw drivers are used separately in various stages of the implantation procedure. Such tools are made and dedicated only for a particular stage in the implanting process. Generally, the implantation procedure involves the following steps, namely:                1. Receiving and installing a corresponding set screw to the bone screw or hook;        2. Applying the required amount of torque to the set screw to shear off the head portion thereof and tighten the screw on the bone screw or hook; and        3. Removing the set screw, when required, from the bone screw or hook after the installation thereof.        
The present spinal implants systems are expensive, tedious and longer to administer since each of the aforementioned general steps require specific and dedicated tools to achieve the desired objectives.
Although various features have been incorporated to existing instrumentations for implant purposes, a single tool that is simple in its construction and is easy to use is necessary to solve the aforementioned drawbacks and difficulties presented by existing spinal implant systems.